


be mine

by gayskull



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Fluff, High School, Kinda No Plot, Marcy is just tryna have a good time, Shy Bonnie, slight angst, stupid teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayskull/pseuds/gayskull
Summary: Bonnie meets new girl Marceline when she hides out in a sweets shop she works in, after that nothing is quite the same as she navigates her last year of high school and troubled home life
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 55





	1. one

Bonnibel sighed as she stopped sweeping the floor of the small candy shop. She rested her head on her hand looking out one of the large front windows with the words ‘Candy Kingdom’ in pastel blue cursive. The sky was turning shades of pink and purple as the sun set on the horizon. She ought to be closing up shop and heading home. 

She finished her job on the floors quickly so she could get home. Her brother would be home by now and she didn't want to leave him alone with her Uncle. She hurriedly swept the dirt into the dustpan and threw it out. Just as she was about to take off her apron the bell signaling someone had entered the shop. 

She turned to see a girl with wild, black hip length, windswept hair leaning against one of their candy displays, clearly out of breath. Bonnibel did an intake of breath as the girl turned toward her. She looked like she just had the time of her life, her full lips turned into a mischievous smile. She had brown almond eyes, with eyeliner making them pop and giving her a punk look to compliment her outfit, a cropped band-tee and black ripped jeans.

In other words she was really, really pretty.

“Hey, you closing up?” 

Bonnibel snapped from her trance. “Huh?” 

“You closing up already?” The dark haired stranger asked again. 

“Oh, yeah in a few minutes, you still got time.”

The girl nodded. “Alright thanks.”

The stranger began looking around the store and occasionally out the window as if she was looking for someone. Bonnibel tried to busy herself doing random things in the store while talking little glances at her watch every while. 

“So what would you recommend, candy wise, I like red candy,” she gave a cursory glance at Bonnie's hair. “And pink.”

Bonnibel smiled nervously. “Our giant gummies are pretty popular.”

The giant gummies were the brilliant idea of the shop owner, Betty, they were basically giant colored gummies shaped like things, cars, houses, cats, ect. Betty even made one of her, she made it for her when she got employee of the month, even though she's the only person besides Betty that works here. It was still pretty sweet, if not embarrassing. 

“Cool,” she walked over to the display. “Oh, is that supposed to be you?” 

Bonnie nodded looking at her shoes in embarrassment. “Yeah, she thought it would be funny, it's actually kinda weird.”

“What's it taste like?”

She bit her lip. “Bubblegum.”

The stranger smiled. “I'll take it.”

“O-oh.” She stuttered. “Of course, let me get one from the back.”

She came back with a giant bubblegum gummy in hand, only to find the girl hiding behind one of the displays. She gave her a strange look so the girl came out from behind the display, laughing. 

“Sorry about that.” She pulled out a few dollars and handed them to Bonnibel. “Thanks Bubblegum.” 

She laughed. “It's actually Bonnibel.”

“That's nice Bubblegum, I'm-”

Suddenly from outside there was a loud, booming voice calling out. 

“Marceline! Marceline! Yo, Marcy, where you at?” 

Bonnibel cringed. Luckily there's no houses around here. The townsfolk called this street ‘the marketplace’ it was just a long street filled with tiny stores. It was like an outdoor mall, and really the only place around here to get anything, unless you wanted to travel miles to go to big name stores. 

“Oh shit, hey hide me?” The stranger asked. 

“What, I-”

Just as the bell to the shop rang the girl, who Bonnibel now assumed was named Marceline, dove behind the counter. 

A tall boy walked in the shop, he looked like Marceline, not a lot, but a little. His features were a lot more small and long. His eyes and lips were definitely smaller than hers, his nose was a little longer too

She should probably stop staring before he gets the wrong idea. 

“Hey Pinky, did you happen to see a girl wandering around here, she looked like me but like, not as pretty?”

She shook her head. “No, sorry, but we're about to close up, so if you're not going to buy something I'm going to have to ask you to leave.”

He groaned but abided. He went right along with his yelling, for what she assumed was his sister. 

“Thanks! He's so annoying.” Marceline popped up on the counter, tossing her hair over her shoulder. 

“Was he bothering you? ” She asked. 

“Nah, we're playing hide and seek.”

Bonnie laughed, glancing down at her clock again. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head when she saw the time. She gulped and tried to rush Marceline out of the shop without being suspicious. 

“Well, gotta dash, time to close up shop.” 

Marceline nodded. “Yeah, I better go find the nerd before he goes home without me thanks again Bubblegum.”

“I told you its-”

The bell chimed before she could finish her sentence. 

“...Bonnibel.”

Bonnie rode her bike down the street as fast as she could. It was already 9:30, that was already around the time she would be arriving home. She was about ten minutes away. Her uncle was going to kill her. 

She rode her rusty pink bike into the garage, hopping off it midway and running to the door. She was hoping her uncle would be sleeping or at least a little drunk. He was more bearable when he was drunk, surprisingly. All he did was laze around and yell strange threats. 

She quickly unlocked the door. The door to the garage led into the kitchen, the only way to get to her room was to go past the living room where her uncle spent most of his time, watching tv and smoking. The walls and ceiling were beginning to turn a sickly yellow. 

She peeked in and outwardly cringed. He was awake watching some old baseball game. The smell of smoke was so strong she had a coughing fit, this is why she spent so much of her time out the house. Besides the obvious reasons. 

He turned around to look at her. He used to be a handsome young man when he was young. Now he's balding and started growing out this awful red beard. His wrinkles were obvious, not only that but he was very unhygienic. Her nose scrunched up just looking at him. 

“Why are you lookin’ at me like that, you're the one thats late young lady.” He grumbled, blowing out some smoke. 

“Only ten minutes, sorry, my bike chain broke.”

“You could've walked, dumbass.”

She looked down at her pink converse. She hated when he called her names. She hated him. Sometimes she wishes he would just die. Then she feels guilty about it, she probably shouldn't though, he's told her he wished she died right along with her mother more than once. 

“Whatever, you and your brother need to start coming home on time, don't you have school or some shit?”

She began to walk to the stairs, hoping to reach them before one of them did, or said, something stupid.

“We go back in a week.”

“Whatever, talk to that little shit upstairs, he came home too late, I dunno why he doesn't just stay home.”

She clenched her fist. “He doesn't want to be here, you never let him out of his room and if he did stay here as much as you want him to he'd have lung cancer already.”

He gave her a look that made her want to shrink away into a hole and die. She didn't move. They were both dead silent for a minute. 

“Come here.”

_ Shit. _

She should have just gone upstairs after she spoke. It would've been a whole lot easier to just leave, but she's never done that before. She doesn't know what he would do if she left in the middle of one of their disagreements. 

“Bonnibel if I have to get up and go over there you're going to regret it.”

She took a deep breath and started to move forward slowly. 

He grabbed at her hand as she approached, yanking her towards him, he took the cigarette out his mouth and pressed it to her skin. 

She squealed, but knew better than to pull her hand away. Instead she stood there, face scrunched, and counted backwards. 

_ 10,9 _

“This is  _ my  _ house, when you're here you belong to  _ me!”  _

_ 8,7 _

“You're lucky I took in you shitheads anyway, I should have left you rotting in an orphanage somewhere!”

_ 6,5 _

He pressed down harder to the point the cigarette already stopped burning. It hurt like hell but she didn't move. And neither did he. 

_ 4,3 _

“Give me some respect dammit! Now go upstairs, you're lucky I didn't beat your ass!”

_ 2,1 _

Once he let go she walked slowly to the stairs, she wanted to get to her room as quickly as possible but it felt ridiculous to run. 

She checked on her little brother, Neddy, who was sleeping soundly in his bed thankfully. She didn't like when he would hear all the yelling, he got scared real easy. 

Then she put some neosporin on the burn and put herself to bed. 

Her uncle would always be this way, he always had been. All Bonnie needed to do was wait, she's been saving up a lot of money from working since she was thirteen and her parents passed away. She needed a way to provide for Neddy when she finally turned eighteen. Senior year started in a week. All she needed to do was get through the year, then she and Neddy could leave. 

Bonnie imagined it, all she wanted for her and her brother, while she fell asleep that nice. 

She also dreamed of bubblegum and long, black hair. 


	2. two

Bonnie loved school. Not only was it an excuse to get her out of the house without her uncle breathing down her neck, but she was good at it, the learning part anyway and she gotta see her friends. 

As she walked down the hall to her history class she saw a flash of color and felt the wind get knocked out of her. 

“Bonnie!” 

She laughed. “Oh, hey Lady.”

“Ugh, I haven't seen you in a week, or Jake, I just got in from our vacation last night, have you seen him?” She asked. 

Bonnie smiled at Lady as she pulled back. Lady was a tall korean girl, real skinny and really pretty. She had long blonde hair with the tips dyed the colors of the rainbow. She was lovely really, Bonnibel's best friend. But in all that nice and pretty softness was one of the most chaotic people Bonnie knew, and she knew a lot of them. She thinks she just attracts idiots. 

“No, sorry, I saw him yesterday, he and Finn went into the sweet shop.”

She pouted but lightened up when she asked to see Bonnie's schedule. 

“Aw, we only have gym and lunch together, well, that's something.”

Suddenly an excited voice erupted from the crowds of people in the hallway. 

“Hey, Bonnie!” 

Finn and Jake emerged from the crowd of students, looking slightly winded. She's known Finn and Jake since elementary school. Finn was Jake's adopted brother, he was two years younger then everyone else, so they all treated him like a little brother. It was kinda hard to believe they weren't biological related, beside the fact Jake was more muscular and taller then Finn, they both had flowing blonde hair, which Finn usually hid behind a bear beanie. 

“Hey guys, how was the skatepark yesterday?” She asked. 

Finn launched into a full fledged story of how they completely obliterated Tiffany and his gang as Jake went over to greet Lady. 

“...then he fell in the lake, just straight up! I don't even think he knows how to skate!” 

Jake chucked appreciatively. “He definitely doesn't, hey still got those nerd classes this year Bonnie?”

She rolled her eyes. “My AP classes? Yes Jake.”

Finn crossed both his arms. "What for, I thought you said you weren't going to college?" 

Bonnie shrugged, but gave him a little smile. "I like a little challenge." 

College. It has been Bonnie's dream for so long, she used to stay up well after midnight during middle school, she would sneak downstairs to her uncle's office and research about colleges for hours. How cheap they would be, financial aid, the different programs they had, the scores you needed to be able to attend, she even picked out a few colleges that would most definitely work for her, but it was all pointless. She grew up and realised her current situation would never allow for her to actually attend college, her savings for college quickly became saving to help her and Neddy start new once she graduated from high school. 

She knew she let down a lot of people when she said she wouldn't be going to college, her teachers, counselors, Lady was the most upset when she told everyone she wouldn't be going to college, she tried to talk her into going for weeks, she still does. She can't really be bothered to care, especially considering what she's going through at home, she won't leave Neddy alone with that man while she's living her life in college. No way. 

"Come on Bonnie, why not, there's still plenty of time to-" 

She cut Lady off. "I told you, I need to take care of Neddy."

Lady waved her off. "Your uncle can do that, a brilliant mind like yours deserves to be something great Bonnie, why can't you see that?" 

Bonnie bit her lip, none of her friends actually knew about her current situation, she couldn't possibly tell all her friends the way she was treated at home, she's thought about it on multiple occasions, there's been sometimes when she and Neddy will just show up to Finn and Jake's house and they'll let them in without a second thought, times when she'll go over to Lady's to sleepover, almost in tears, there's been so many times when she wants to tell them everything. She just can't, she won't let herself get separated from them, or Neddy.

It's not to say that they don't know anything, she's told them on several occasions what an asshole her uncle is, but never about the abuse and neglect, she can't bring herself to. 

The minute bell rang just as Lady finished her sentence, Bonnie mentally high fived herself before taking off down the hall to history, shouting a goodbye at her friend's. 

"I'll see you guys at lunch!"

"And gym!" Finn called back. 

Bonnie stalked to her class, muttering bitterly under her breath. "And gym…"

Bonnie walked into her history class a minute late thanks to her friends. It was her fault really, but it felt easier to blame other people for things. Gosh she sucked.

She surveyed the class to see it was filled up with everyone who was in advance placement last year, which wasn't very many, only a few students, her school wasn't exactly the biggest, and kids weren't exactly jumping for the opportunity to take advanced classes. Bonnie liked it that way though, she could slack off with her friends during gym, but in class she needed to be focused, she liked it that way. Freshman year was a nightmare, her and Lady were in the same classes, and she loves the girl but she could talk your ear off if you let her. 

She quickly took her seat as the teacher began to talk, he handed out a syllabus, the regular run of the mill first day of school stuff, sign this, do that, here's what we'll being doing this year, Bonnie tried to listen without dazing off, she liked the learning part of school, not the sit, listen, and don't do anything part. Her peers may like to sit and listen to their teachers babble on for half the class but it really irritated her when they did that. 

Ten minutes into (trying) to listen to the teacher speak, the door slammed open to the classroom drawing the attention of everyone to the door. 

Now who would show up ten minutes late to an advanced placement class, on the first day of school? 

Oh. 

It was the same girl from the shop yesterday, her pretty long black hair seemed to be more contained than it was yesterday. She had on a large leather jacket, a cropped maroon turtleneck, and…oh gosh did she have a belly button piercing? 

"Heyyy, sorry I'm late sir, Marceline." She waved at the teacher. 

"Uh, yes, please go ahead and sit down Ms Abadeer." 

Her soft almond eyes brought out by perfectly sharp winged eyeliner scanned the classroom before landing on Bonnie. As soon as their eyes met she immediately looked down at her desk, she was pretty, really pretty. And she was looking at her. This was embarrassing, was she actually nervous, just because they were in the same class? Gosh she's so lame. 

The chair next to the desk she was in was pulled out, Bonnie looked up too see the girl take a seat, right next to her. There were at least ten empty seats, with no other students near them, and she chose to sit right next to her. What the fuck. 

Marceline locked eyes with her, she gave a little wave, smirked and whispered. 

"Hey Bubblegum." 

Bonnie huffed. "It's Bonnibel."

"Marceline."

Bonnie went back to trying to pay attention to the teacher just like she had been before the pretty girl from the shop came in. It was proving difficult as she could feel the girls gaze burning into the side of her head. Bonnie was bouncing her leg up and down, she couldn't stand it anymore and turned to face the girl, she assumed she would look away but instead she locked eyes with her, leaned closer and whispered. 

"How'd you get your hair so pink?" 

Bonnie blushed. "Well…I…I'm naturally a redhead, so it makes it easier I guess?" 

Marceline hummed in response. "Oh, I was just wondering, anytime I tried to dye mine it never worked, it always faded or turned dark but yours is perfect." 

Bonnie bit her lip. She said her hair was perfect. No big deal. It's not. 

The pretty girl then proceeded to reach her hand out towards Bonnie, who was, at that point, too awkward and afraid to move. She had no idea what this girl, Marceline, was going to do, but she was ready for it, she had to be. Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, brassing for impact when she suddenly heard the teachers booming voice. 

"Marceline, Bonnibel, it is the first day of school, please refrain from making me yell, now is not the time for idle chit chat."

Marceline put her hand down and leaned back in her chair, clearly unphased from being called out by the teacher. Bonnie glared at her, this is not how she wanted to start the first day of her final year of school. Bonnie huffed and tried her best to listen to the teacher for the remainder of class, Marceline didn't make any move to talk with her again luckily. 

After class ended Marceline followed close behind her out the door, after they had made it out the classroom Bonnie turned around and spoke to her harshly. 

"What's wrong with you? I was trying to pay attention, you got us yelled at!" 

Marceline shrugged. "What's the big deal Bubblegum? He was boring anyway, we have the rest of the year to listen to him babble." 

She rolled her eyes. "When we're in class we are there to learn, don't talk to me anymore when we're in class okay? Don't even sit by me, you'll only be a distraction."

Marceline got closer to her, she had a few inches on the girl, so she leaned her elbow on her shoulder.

"You think I'm distracting?" 

"You're annoying."

Shs smirked. "I'll take it, hey can I sit with you at lunch? My brother and I have different schedules and I'd rather not sit alone like a loser."

Bonnie stiffened up. She was really close, she was practically whispering in her ear. Her thought process was swayed for a moment, so she found herself nodding at the girls question. 

"Sweet, I'll see you fifth period Bubblegum."

As the girl walked away Bonnie mentally kicked herself, she doesn't know why she actually said yes, but there wasn't a real reason to say no. She was just being polite, she's always polite. 

She sighed as she walked down the hallway to math class, that was a lie, she's a complete bitch and she knows it. She was being rude to Marceline and she still asked to sit with her at lunch. Was she some kind of masochist or something? 

Ew. No. Nevermind. 

She spent the entirety of math class thinking of the interactions she had with Marceline, she still didn't know what she was going to do in history when she reached her hand out. It bugged her, this girl was bugging her, plaguing her thoughts, like some kind of witch. 

Now she was on her way to gym class, she hated gym with a passion. It was boring, all they did was spend the first twenty minutes of class getting dressed and lining up for their teachers, then the last twenty minutes playing some kind of sport or game. She didn't do anything for the first semester of freshman year and they gave her a C, she couldn't have such a bad grade for something so simple. So she actually did whatever activity they were doing in gym class. It was a nightmare. 

Finn and Jake lapped it all up though, they were both on the lacrosse team, Finn was super fast, and Jake was super strong. They were basically made for any type of physical activity, Bonnibel was not. Biking everywhere was even tiring for her. Bike to and from school, to work, home, anywhere she had to go, she's been doing it since she was a kid and still hasn't got used to it. 

Luckily the first day back all they did was get new lockers and listen to the teachers speak about what was going to happen for the year. As she walked in the gym she scanned the area for her friends, she heard them before she even saw them, Finn was always very loud. 

As she approached she saw them sitting on the bleachers, Lady and Jake were having their own conversation while Finn was very excitedly telling his friend, Phoebe, about his skatepark adventures. 

"It was great Pheebs, you should've been there." 

The short girl laughed, punching Finn in the arm. "Well next time invite me bozo."

Finn laughed. "Yeah. Ouch." 

"Hello guys."

The kids looked up at her and smiled, each greeting her. Bonnie smiled softly at them, she didn't really like Phoebe when they first met two years ago via Finn. She was loud, angry, she didn't pay attention to rules, oblivious, but smart. She had no idea why Finn was so taken by her. They dated for a bit before having a falling out, they didn't talk for weeks. It was awful. Since meeting Finn she's been a lot more tolerable. Her rage and rule breaking became someone endearing. Bonnie loved her like a little sister. Even if she did like to set things on fire for kicks. 

"Hi Bonnie! How were your classes?" Finn asked. 

She sighed. "It was tough buddy, real tough."

She told them all about Marceline. Leaving out the more embarrassing parts. Like the fact that she was very bothered by the new girl, and how she gave her a scolding outside of history class. She did make sure to warn them of her being invited to lunch though. Finn and Lady were excited by the prospects of a new friend, they liked talking to people. She thought it was weird. Jake offered to beat her up for messing with Bonnie, then made it very clear that he was joking. Phoebe asked if Bonnie had any gum. 

Bonnibel is pretty sure she does not need anymore friends. Especially not one like Marceline, she seemed rowdy, like trouble. Finn and Phoebe would definitely like her, they'll probably be committing crimes in no time. Was Bonnie really willing to put up with her just because she was pretty?

She bit her lip, looked at her shoes and blushed. 

The answer was yes. She had a belly button piercing for gosh sake. 

“Look at you Bonnie, making friends and stuff, I know it's hard for you to like people, I’m proud of you kid!” Jake elbowed her in the side.

Bonnie frowned. “I’m older than you by six months, and I can’t stand her.”

Jake laughed. “Yeah yeah, you acted like you hated Pheeds for months.”

“I wasn't acting.”

“Sure.”

“I wasn't.”

“Sure Bonnibel.”

She rolled her eyes and decided to let it go. Arguing with Jake was impossible, unless he was really angry. As kids Jake thought Finn ate his yogurt, they didn’t stop arguing for days, she didn't have the heart to tell them that she had eaten his yogurt purley because it was raspberry flavored. Sometimes they still fight over it. See, Bonnie doesn't need anymore friends, she's got all the idiots in the world right next to her. And Lady, who is slightly less of an idiot. Why would she need anyone else?

Gym was over quicker than expected. So was Language Arts. Now it was onto lunch. Bonnie didn't know if she was annoyed or nervous, probably both. She was annoyed because she was nervous, and Marceline was the cause of this. Ugh. 

Bonnie met with the rest of her friends at their usual lunch table, which was a small round table in the back of the cafeteria next to the snack bar. Their freshman year of high school Jake nagged her and Lady so much so they could sit near the snack bar. He buys chips by the dozen, him and Finn both. She's convinced the two boys buy more snacks combined than most of the school population. 

When she got there all her friends were there. Luckily they all had lunch together this year, last year Lady and her had a different lunch period from the boys and Phoebe. It was mostly just Bonnie doing school work while Lady talked her ear off about all the gossip in her French class. 

"Hello."

"Hey Bonnie, where's your new friend?" Lady asked. 

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we don't even have the same lunch period, I never told her I had fifth period lunch."

"Oh, well-" 

"Bubblegum!" 

Bonnie jumped as she felt two cold hands on her shoulders. She inwardly cringed. She kind of hoped that she wouldn't show up. She doesn't know why she's riddled with so much anxiety, she's just not good with new people.

Bonnie turned to face her "Hi Marceline."

The black haired girl cocked her head. "What didn't expect me to show up? Hey dweeb, move, I wanna sit next to Bubblegum." 

Finn, who sat next to her, looked up and frowned. "Aw but I wanna...hey you have a guitar!" 

Marceline smiled at him devilishly. "If you let me sit next to Bubblegum I'll let you touch it."

"Radical!" He quickly moved down a seat to sit next to Phoebe, he was very careful about sitting too close to her after their break up. Bonnie has no idea why, but Jake teases him about it. 

Lady leaned over to get a better look at Marceline. "You have a belly button piercing, where did you get it done?" 

Marceline shrugged. "I did it myself." 

Lady looked at her in awe. Bonnie cringed, Lady was probably going to ask her if she'd do hers to, hopefully she sees that's a terrible idea. They gave each other ear piercing in middle school and they got so infected that Lady's parents had to take both girls to the emergency room because her uncle couldn't be bothered. 

Marceline then proceeded to stick her tongue out. "I did my tongue too."

Bonnie looked away blushing. What the fuck. What is it about piercings that make her want to go feral. This is no good. Finding someone this attractive isn't okay. Bonnie looked back at Marceline to see her with her mouth wide open showing Finn and Phoebe her piercing. The kids looked on in awe, she smiled slightly. They found the tiniest things cool. 

"So, how did you meet Bonnie?" Finn asked. 

"She hid me in her sweet shop." 

Bonnie laughed. "It's not my sweet shop." 

Marceline nodded. "Yeah, I know, my aunt Betty owns the place."

Bonnie's mouth went dry. Marceline was related to Betty? Since when, as far as she knew Betty didn't talk to her family, they didn't like the work she did, besides owning a sweets shop she was a scientist who tried to find ways to better people's emotional states using different potions and chemicals. 

Bonnibel found her work fascinating. She's known her since she was thirteen, that's when she hired her in the sweet shop. They met when Bonnie accidentally blew up an entire classroom during a science fair with a potion mixture. Betty and her husband Simon were judges in the competition, she were the only two who actually voted for her project. She didn't win. She was actually almost expelled. It was the most trouble she's ever been in. 

So Bonnie knew Betty a long time, she's basically the only mother figure she has in her life. As far as she knew she didn't keep in touch with any of siblings, so how was Marceline related to her?

"You're related to Betty?" 

Marceline yawned. "No, not really, Simon's my mom's brother, so he's my uncle which means Betty equals my aunt. It's science."

Bonnie frowned. "That's not science." 

"Of course it is, genes and what not."

"No, well yes, genes and what not but your sentence had no scientific meaning." 

Marceline cackled, looking at her in amusement. "You just love arguing with me, don't you Bubblegum?" 

Bonnie blushed. "It's Bonniel."

"If I agree to call you Bonnibel will you call me Marceline the Vampire Queen, it's my stage name." 

Bonnie giggled. "What, no, that's ridiculous." 

"Fine, Bubblegum it is." 

"How are you related to Simon? He's the smartest and most distinguished man I know, and you are…" 

Marceline winked at her. "A really cool kid?" 

"No, don't wink at me." 

Marceline cackled. Her laugh was cute, like a witch but less…witchy. Bonnie's not good with words. 

For the rest of lunch she just watched as everyone talked about their classes and Marceline showed off her bass guitar. Turns out she had the same gym class as they did. Great, another opportunity for the new girl to annoy her. 

She didn't really mind though, not really.


	3. three

"There you go, have a nice day."

It's only been three days back at school and Bonnie is already feeling the strain of juggling both school and work. She didn't get much sleep last night either, she was up late working on a serum in her garage that would mold things together more fluidly. She's trying to make something that will hold things together that isn't glue. She hates glue. Everything was going well until she did a wrong measurement and it overflowed, now her work table is all sticky and she's out of juices. She'll need to ask Betty for more when she sees her next. 

As the last customers left the shop she clasped her arms together up in the air and stretched, wishing it was summer again. Summer was usually the easiest time to work even if she got off later than when school was in session, there weren't a lot of kids out and about waiting to get candy, but after school there was a whole rush of kids waiting outside the door to buy as much soda and candy as possible. It's especially difficult when the elementary schoolers all come in with pocket change. Counting it all out takes forever. 

It was a little later in the evening now though, six am, and on Wednesday she got off at seven instead of eight so that she and Neddy could have dinner with Betty and Simon. It's a tradition, they all look forward to it every week. She's especially excited, she actually hadn't seen Simon in a while as he's been working real hard on some project, she doesn't really know what. He's a different kind of scientist from her and Betty, he works with computers and books mostly, while she and Betty (mostly Betty, Bonnie is all about correct measurements and exact calculations) just throw chemicals and mixture together to hopefully make things work. 

The bell from the store ran signaling someone walking in, and from the sound of it her favorite person in the world just walked in. 

"You should sleepover, ask your sister please Neddy?" 

"I dunno Beemo…"

Bonnie smiled at the kids, Neddy and Finn and Jake's little brother Beemo, the kids were best friends, they're both the same age and that's pretty much all they have in common. That and video games. Beemo is a very loud and energetic kid, they're definitely a troublemaker, very social, they have a lot of friends. Neddy isn't very open, he's shy and reserved, if it wasn't for Beemo he'd never leave the house. He liked to read books and play video games mostly, he only really likes Beemo, and Bonnie of course. 

Despite only being nine, Beemo actually takes really good care of Neddy, they make sure none of the other kids bully him and always walks him home after their play dates. They always walk Neddy to the sweet shop every Wednesday, Beemo has expressed multiple times that they don't like that he has to leave early to come to dinner, but he does it all the time anyway. They're a really sweet kid. 

Beemo sauntered up to the counter with a smile on their face. "Hello pretty mama, can Neddy spend the night?" 

Bonnie hummed. "I dunno, it's a school night."

"That makes no sense, we walk to school together anyway, he can borrow some of my clothes too! And ma and pa love when he spends the night." 

Neddy looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Please Bonnie?" 

She groaned. These two always manage to break her, no matter what it is, all they need to do is annoy her enough, or look sad enough, and she'll let them get away with anything. 

"Fine, I'll walk him over after we're done eating dinner, we're about to close up, do you guys want anything?" 

Beemo jumped up and down. "I want one of those giant pixie sticks!" 

Neddy smiled. "Can I have a birthday cake bar?" 

"Coming right up, then me and you can walk over to Simon's, okay Neddy?" 

"Okay Bonnie."

"Oh, Ned! Ned! We should pull a prank on Finn and Jake tonight…"

She and Neddy walked Beemo back to their house before heading to Betty's and Simon's place. Luckily for them Finn and Jake live right across the street from her uncle's house. That's how she met them as a kid when she first moved in with her uncle. Back when her aunt and cousin Chicle still lived there, back when her uncle wasn't such a zinger. 

The couple didn't live far from her uncle's house. The houses in her town were all squished together, no one even had backyards, prompting the kids to play out on the streets and sidewalks. Finn almost got hit by a car more than once when they were kids. She's glad Neddy doesn't really like playing outside too much, but she's worried for Beemo, they're more wild than Finn was at age nine. 

Simon and Betty lived in a duplex next to the town junkyard. They were the very few people that actually had a backyard, although it was mostly concrete, and taken up by Betty's science experiments and junk cars owned by the people who lived downstairs. They really want their own place, Simon is working real hard to save, he's a professor at a university, Betty owns the candy shop, and she also studies medicine, the shop is her primary form of income though. 

"Bon Bon, look, I made Simon a paper crown, do you think he'll like it?" Neddy held up a yellow paper grown with drawn on red jewels. 

Bonnie smiled as they walked up the stairs to the couples apartment. "Of course, you know he loves anything you make." 

She gave a small knock on the door, it was answered immediately by a man with long brown wavy hair and round glasses, like always he had a brown suit on, this time though he had on an apron, his sleeves were rolled up and batter splattered on his forehead unknowingly. 

"Professor Simon!" Neddy threw himself into Simon's open arms. 

Simon smiled. "Oh, you know how to make an old man's day, what's that you have?" 

Neddy pulled out the hug and held up the crown. "It's for you, since we haven't seen each other in a while." 

"Aw, thank you Neddy, it's perfect-" 

"Hey, Simon who's at the door?" 

Bonnie's attention was suddenly pulled inside the house where a familiar person was standing next to Simon in the doorway. Neddy immediately shrunk back and hid behind Simon's leg. He didn't like new people at all. Bonnie's mouth dried as she realized where she knew him from. It was Marceline's brother. Marceline was here with Simon. Her uncle. Meaning she was here now, and Bonnie had to have dinner with her. 

What the fuck. 

The teenage boy sauntered over and smirked. "Oh, your Marcy's new friend, she's been talking about you, what you doing here Pinky?" 

Bonnie glared. "Don't call me Pinky, and I'm here to join you guys for dinner."

His eyes widened in realization. "Oh shit, Simon she's the girl you were talking about? That's crazy, my uncle thinks you're the smartest person ever."

Bonnie smiled softly. It's nice to know Simon spoke so highly of her. All the shit she takes from her uncle really gets to her sometimes, but it's nice to know that someone she thinks so highly of thought that way of her back. 

Then she went red in the face. Marceline has been talking about her? They've only known each other for three days. What could she possibly be telling her brother about? Probably something bad, she hasn't exactly been the nicest. She has a hard time talking to new people, and Marceline hasn't exactly been easy to talk to. She mostly teases Bonnie, the only thing she knows about her is that she plays guitar and that she's terrible at math. She complained about math a lot. 

"Oh wow, you already know each other? And your friends? That's good, I was so worried you girls wouldn't get along, you're so different, well come on in you guys, Betty and I are almost done with dinner, and we got grape juice this time, I know how much Neddy likes it." Simon moved aside and let the two kids in. 

The place was small. The dining room and living room were basically one room, only separated by tiles and carpet. The kitchen was off in the back, it was rather small. They only had two rooms, one was used as a study, she assumed that's where Marceline and her brother were staying. She felt kind of bad that she forgot his name. It's not like he bothered to remember hers at all.

Betty peaked her head out the kitchen and gave the kids a smile. "Tiny person, Bonnibel, hey I haven't seen you guys in forever!" 

Bonnie laughed. "I just saw you at the shop yesterday Betty."

"Yeah yeah, dinners ready, Marshall go get your sister please."

He waved her off. "Yeah I'm going, I'm going."

He then proceeded to open a hatch in the ceiling and out came a flight of stairs. Bonnie watched in confusion. Since when did they have an attic?

Simon spoke. "Yeah, we didn't know we had one either, not until Marceline decided to make it her bedroom, she was very against sharing with Marshall."

As her brother went upstairs shouting for her, Bonnie and Neddy set the table while Betty and Simon brought out the food. It was always like this, but this time they had to set the table for six instead of four. Just a slight difference. It freaked Bonnie out, she could tell Neddy was on edge too. He isn't good with people, especially new people. Bonnie's not even sure if he liked Betty or not, she's a little nutty, she freaks him out a little. 

Usually Betty sat at the head of the table, Neddy sat next to Simon and across from Bonnie. Which meant that either Marcy or her brother would be sitting next to her. She doesn't know which one she prefers. 

The stairs creaked as the kids took their seats at the table, she could hear the siblings bickering as they came down the stairs. 

She looked too see Marceline, who seemed to have just woken up, she was in a large t-shirt and pajama shorts. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning. She stopped mid yawn when she saw Bonnie and her eyes widened. 

"Bubblegum, what are you doing here."

"I told you she was joining us for dinner today, she and Neddy do every Wednesday." Betty called out. 

Marcy grumbled. "You said your employee...is she your only worker?" 

Betty laughed. "Yeah, she's the best, now sit down and eat, don't be rude, didn't you two meet already anyway?"

So the dinner began. Marceline sat next to her, she didn't know how to feel about that. She shouldn't really feel anything about it, she hates her brain sometimes. Always thinking. 

It was kind of awkward. Usually they were all talking, about science, school, sometimes even Neddy would talk about his adventures with Beemo. Right now it was just Simon chattering on about work and Betty listening while eating baked mashed potatoes. 

Neddy wasn't eating either, he was probably nervous. He poked around on his potatoes until Marceline's brother drew his attention from the other side of the table. 

"Hey kid, I like your shirt, you play?" 

Neddy looked down at his kingdom hearts shirt, it was all white with black sleeves and had all the characters posing on the from. He nodded slowly.

"Yes...it's my favorite game."

"Cool, mine too, who's your favorite character?" 

He looked down at his dinner. "Well, I really like Sora…"

The teenage boy smiled at him. "Yeah, solid choice, I like Riki he's cool as fuck."

Neddy giggled as Simon scolded him about saying curse words in front of kids. Bonnie was surprised her brother was actually talking to him. He usually shrinks back anytime someone speaks to him, maybe it's because they were talking about his favorite video game. He loved it so much, Bonnie bought him so many plushies and posters of them with her spending money. He and Beemo even reenact the scenes from it sometimes. Kids are weird. 

"Yeah yeah, sorry Uncle, have you played melody of memory yet?" He asked

He shook his head. "No… I don't have the consoles for it."

"Oh well if you want we can play a little after dinner and talk about it, I have it for play-station four."

Neddy's eyes widened. He's always really upset when new games come out and he can't play them because he and Beemo don't have the consoles for them. Beemo just isn't into video games as much as Neddy is to be buying every new console and game that comes out. He looked over at Bonnie with pleading eyes. 

She smiled. "Sure, only for a while, you did promise Beemo you'd sleep over."

After their conversation dinner went a little better, it was still a little awkward, but they all managed to keep little conversations going here and there. Bonnie had asked Betty for more juice and they talked about her experiment to mold the objects together without using glue. She had some interesting insights. Bonnie had thought maybe her measurements were off but Betty said she might have something that would work better. Then again Bonnie isn't sure if she should trust what Betty says, something she's made have exploded once or twice when following her instructions. 

As Marshall Lee tried to keep a conversation going with Neddy, Bonnie noticed that Marceline hadn't said much during dinner. She cast a small glance over at her, only to see her asleep at the dinner table. She hadn't touched anything on her plate and was instead struggling to keep her head on her hand as she napped. Bonnie stifled a laugh, but didn't succeed, Marceline's eyes lazily blinked open and gave her a look with half her eyes closed. 

Bonnie's breath caught on her throat. She looked so incredibly beautiful sitting there with scrunched up eyebrows, eyes half shut, glaring at her. What gave someone permission to be so…gorgeous.

"What's your issue Bubblegum?" 

She snapped out of her gaze. "Uh...what?"

"Why are you laughing at me, huh? Wanna take this outside."

Bonnie laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll be able to take me, in all your pajama glory."

Marceline waved her off. "You're lucky, I'm feeling generous today, you can live, just for a little longer."

Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah sure, we'll go with that."

Dinner was over sooner than expected, after teasing Bonnie, Marceline downed her meal. She probably realized that she hadn't actually eaten anything. Figures, at lunch all she does is goof off and fiddle around with her guitar, she's still eating her chicken patty when everyone's ready to leave as the bell rings. 

As Neddy went off with Marshall Lee to play video games Bonnie offered to clean up the table and do the dishes with the couple, like she usually does. 

"Yeah, that'll be good, I have to get back to work, I'll be in the back, see you later darling." Betty gave Simon a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. 

Simon sighed. "Aw, I have to grade papers, Marcy, would you mind helping Bonnibel with the dishes please?" 

Marceline yawned. "I'm tired. But okay, since you let me sleep when I got home."

Simon smiled softly. "Oh thank you girls so much, you're the best teenagers I know, have fun!" 

After the door to Simon's study closed the two girls stood for a while staring at the table. This was a strange situation, as this point she felt like they were doing this on purpose. The sound of Neddy squealing in excitement drew her out of her deep thought, she shook her head and began to clear off the table. Marceline followed suit. 

As far as friends go, Bonnie isn't sure she would call Marceline a friend. She sat with them at lunch, and she sat by her in history, she hung out with them during gym too. However all she and Marceline did was tease each other, she doesn't remember ever actually having a civil conversation with the girl. 

"Ugh, now we gotta wipe down the table, you know where Simon keeps the rags?" 

Bonnie nodded and walked to the kitchen with Marceline in tow. Then went ahead and grabbed the tags from a drawer.

"How don't you know where they are? Don't you live here." She tossed her a rag. 

Marceline caught the rag and ran it through the sink water. "Only for about a month, I haven't really left my room, except for school, and occasionally when Lee gets tired of staying inside."

Bonnie hummed, they made their way to the table to scrub it down. So far so good, this was a conversation, it wasn't just mindless teasing and endless smirks. 

"Nice."

"Yeah, nice."

They scrub the table in awkward silence, well at least it was awkward to Bonnie. Marceline seemed brain dead, her eyes were droopy and she kept yawning every little while. She cleared her throat. She really wished Simon didn't have to grade papers. 

"So, Simon and Betty like you a lot." She commented. 

Bonnie smiled. "Yeah, they're great, I've known them for a while." 

They finished up scrubbing the table and went straight ahead to wash the dishes. They washed in silence for a while, Bonnie scrubbed and rinsed them off while Marceline dried them and put them away. Bonnie noticed that Marceline was acting…different. She'd only known her for a few days, but she still got a feel for what type of person she was. But now, she was a little softer, her face was blank and she slouched a little. 

It was very unusual, usually she's very eccentric, loud, joking around. Teasing everyone and cackling without a care in the world. She's basically a walking, talking joke in the best way possible. 

"So, Simon says you're real smart." She commented. 

Bonnie nodded. "I am."

Marceline snorted. "Okay cocky, when they were talking about you I really really thought they meant someone else, they talked about you like you're the sweetest piece of candy ever."

Bonnie laughed. "Am I not?" 

Marceline gave a loud laugh. "Are you kidding? I've only known you for a few days but you're definitely a grade A bitch."

Bonnie gasped and smacked her lightly on the arm. "Woah, that was rude…but true."

"Yeah...they really like you, I gotta say Bonnibel I'm kind of jealous."

Bonnie looked at her, she called her Bonniel. "Jealous?" 

Marceline nodded. "Yup, even babes like me get jealous, Simon and I used to be really close, even after we moved away, we used to live here, my brother, my mom and I, but I dunno…I guess we stopped coming to visit and we just grew apart."

Bonnie hummed. She kind of gets where she's coming from, her and her aunt used to be really close when she was a kid. But after her mom's untimely death, after she had to move in with her aunt, uncle and cousin, they somewhat grew apart. They grew apart enough for her aunt to abandon her and Neddy. That really sucked. 

"I dunno, the way he talked about you was like, well it was like he was talking about his daughter, he's real proud of you Bubblegum." 

Bonnie looked down at the last dish. She was hesitant to hand it over to Marceline, she didn't really want this to end. She liked actually talking to her, her voice was slightly scratchy but smooth. Soft, and she was actually talking to her, the teasing was cute but…when she talked to her, Bonnie felt like she had a friend. 

"Yeah, sorry about stealing your uncle? I dunno what to say Marceline."

Marceline laughed, taking the dish from her hand. "Bubblegum, you are the worst person to open up to, it's whatever though, he's still my uncle at the end of the day."

She snorted. "Yeah, you can have mine if you want, he's an asshole."

"I've had enough assholes to last a lifetime Bonnibel, I'm good."

After the dishes Bonnie went ahead to snatch Neddy, who was watching in awe as Marceline's brother demolished some huge monster on the television screen. He cheered as he delivered the final blow. She almost didn't want to take him away, but Beemo was probably waiting for them, and they don't like to be kept waiting. 

"Come on Neddy, let's get going, say bye."

Neddy turned to Marshall. "Bye Lee."

Marshall patted him on the head. "Bye kid, you and that other little person you were telling me about can come over anytime and play if you want, I don't have anything better to do anything."

Before they headed out the door, they both busted into Simon's study, which appeared to be turned into some sort of makeshift bedroom for Marshall Lee. They said goodbye to Simon and shouted at Betty through the opened window. She was covered in goop. Classic Betty. 

"Bye Bubblegum, see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, bye Marceline, thanks for the actual conversation this time." She smiled at her. 

"Yeah, I'm really deep like that."

So the two siblings headed off, as they walked down to Beemo's house Neddy told her about the game they were playing, and how Marshall Lee said he could come by and play it any time he wanted. Bonnie smiled at him softly. He had trouble talking to people, she didn't know much about Marceline's brother, he honestly seemed like a dick, but if Neddy liked him he must be an okay guy. 

"That's cool Neddy, Beemo will be excited, I'm glad you made a new friend today.",

Bonnie smiled softly to herself. She's glad they both made a new friend today.


End file.
